Black Ice
by butterfly9780
Summary: First ever yaoi I have written, please review. Jack and Pitch love each other so much, but the other guardians don't approve of their replationship. CONTAINS SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack Frost stared out across the frozen lake and beyond the forest where Pitch's lair was based. He couldn't forget about the massive battle between the guardians and pitch. He hated to see his beloved lose.

"Oh pitch… when can I see you again?" Jack sighed sadly. Ever since Jack first saw pitch, his heart skipped a beat and he immediately fell in love with the dark man. The wind blew, making Jack's hair ruffle in the breeze. That's when he decided to just let the wind take him away.

Pitch's lair was cold, dark and damp. Only a little bit of light shone through the lair and that was the tunnel under the bed to enter Pitch's dark home.

Pitch lay on his bed thinking for a long time. He was thinking about Jack and how he lost against him and the guardians. A tear slowly ran down his cheek as he sat up, looking up at the moon that was shining through the broken bits of bed and into the tunnel.

"Jack Frost…" Was all that could come out of his mouth. He deeply loved the white haired man. If only he could see him again. Pitch got off of his bed and made his way up the tunnel. As soon as he got out of his lair he saw him. Sitting in a tree, in the distance was Jack Frost. A small smile appeared on his face and was about to run towards him when the wind took Jack away from the tree by the frozen lake. Pitch looked down in depression and turned around, fighting back tears until he got to his lair.

Jack sat on the window ledge of his room looking out across the land from the window, still thinking about Pitch. Pitch was all he could think of, no one but Pitch.

Jack made frost appear on the window and drew a picture of Pitch on the window. He gave a deep sigh and stared at it for a while, thinking of many things he would do with Pitch if he was his boyfriend.

After a while of daydreaming about Pitch, Jack stood up and decided to make a visit to the Boogyman.

Pitch sighed as he got back inside his lair and slumped down onto his bed. He looked around at the empty cages which once held all the Baby Teeth that assisted the Tooth Fairy. Pitch sighed again and lay down. He wanted to forget about Jack and how they first met at the Tooth Palace. He wanted to forget it all. He closed his eyes and went off into a deep sleep, not wanting to be disturbed from his slumber by anyone.

For once in Pitch's sleep he had a dream. His dream was about Jack and how Pitch confessed his feelings to his true love. He made passionate love to Jack and made him force out the sweetest of moans, and even made Jack pant his name over and over again as he thrust himself in and out of Jack. But towards the end of the dream, it turned into a nightmare. Jack pushed Pitch away from him and said he hated him and ran off into the darkness, leaving Pitch all alone in the light of the moon that shone through the tunnel of his lair.

Pitch awoke from his dream with tears streaming down his face. He even wanted to tell Jack his true feelings today, but he was too scared now. What if Jack didn't like him back? What if Jack never wanted to see him again? Pitch was shaking with fear about confronting Jack and telling him his true feelings.

He got out of his bed and made his way to the tunnel entrance. Today will be the day Pitch Black will tell Jack Frost how he truly feels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack arrived at Pitch's lair and took a deep breath before he plummeted down the tunnel to his home.

Darkness surrounded the white haired boy. Everything was black. Jack gulped as he made his way the tunnel and into the lair. He gripped his staff hoping Pitch was home. Then he saw a shadow. Tall and slim, the shadow of his hair absolutely gorgeous. Jack smiled as he quickened his pace to see the tall, dark man.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted his beloved's name. Pitch slowly appeared out of the shadows and looked down at Jack.

"What do you want, Frost?" The dark man questioned to the small, white haired boy. Jack gulped nervously, he wanted to make sure he said the right words to Pitch.

"I-I-I…. Uh…." Jack stuttered. Pitch seemed confused, he crossed his arms and tried to be patient with his love.

"What is it?" Pitch questioned to Jack.

"I….Love….Uh…." Jack stated slowly, still worried about what to say.

"Who do you love" Pitch asked.

"Bunnymund!" Jack accidentally blurted out. Pitch had sadness in his eyes, that wasn't the name he was hoping for. He turned away sadly.

"Then go and tell him…" He tried to hide the sadness in his voice as he walked back into the shadows.

Jack left the lair swearing under his breath. Why did he say that he loved Bunnymund? He hated that stupid kangaroo.

"Why the hell did I say that?!" Jack questioned himself loudly. He couldn't fully get his head around about what had just happened. What he just said. And how he said it… He just couldn't get his head around it…

Pitch sat on his bed, crying to himself. He nightmare had come true… Jack said he loved someone else and went of into the darkness. Just like what happened in his nightmare. With a tear stained face he looked up at the moon that shone through the tunnel.

"Why, Jack?" He questioned sadly to himself.

"Why say that to me?" He questioned to himself again.

After what seemed like an hour of crying, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack looked up at the starry sky and sighed, why did he say the wrong thing. Now he had hurt Pitch by his cruel words. The silver haired boy, grabbed a knife and slit his arm deeply, crying hard. He knew h had lost his love forever. He knew that Pitch now officially hated him. He just wanted to end his life for good…

Pitch looked up at the moon, blood dripping down his arms and his bare body. He loved Jack with all his heart and now he had lost him. Forever…

"Jack…Why? Why tear my heart apart?" A tear slowly trickled down his cheek. He was totally heartbroken. But he had to understand how Jack truly feels. He loves Bunnymund and there's nothing much Pitch could do about it. He slowly ran his fingers through his cuts on his body that he had made and winced slightly. His love for Jack was slowly fading away… And there was nothing he could do about it…

Screaming through the pounding rain, Jack ran through the forest to Pitch's lair.

"PITCH!" The boy yelled to his real lover.

"Pitch I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He pleaded.

"Fuck off Jack, you fucking bastard! Go fuck that stupid god damn rabbit!" Pitch cried back to him.

Jack looked down sadly and slowly walked off, crying to himself…

Back at Jack's room, Jack lay on his bed thinking about his old beloved Pitch.

"I'm an idiot…" He admitted to himself. And he knew that he was never going to get him.


End file.
